


I'm Not Lonely When I'm Have You

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, Wish Fulfillment, prompt 93
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Keith gives Lance a gift.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	I'm Not Lonely When I'm Have You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



“Lance! Lance, where are you?!”

Sighing heavily, Lance glances down from his perch on the roof. “Up here.”

“Hey, come down! I have something for you.”

“Nah. You come up here, Keith.” Leaning back against the window, he looks up at the sky. “I’m too tired to come down.”

Keith climbs up to the roof and sits next to Lance. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks, wrapping his arm around Lance’s shoulders and pulling him close.

“It’s nothing…I’m just tired.” He leans his head onto Keith’s shoulder. “I was just taking some time to myself. What’s up?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“You said. What is it?”

“Remember what we were talking about the other night? When we were being all sappy about Earth?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, it has to do something with that. Can you come with me?”

Nodding, he lets Keith pull him to his feet and off the roof. They head inside towards Lance’s room. “It’s in here?”

Keith nods. “Yeah. Close your eyes.” Once Lance’s eyes are closed, Keith opens the door and leads him in. Then, he steps back. “Okay.”

Opening his eyes, he gasps. “Wha-Keith!?”

“I know that it’s not actually talking to them, but Pidge helped me get this.”

Lance’s eyes fill with tears as he looks at the picture of his family that sits on his nightstand. It’s a recent picture. “Keith…”

Keith wraps him in a hug. “I hope you like it.”

“Like it?” He asks, voice cracking. “I love it!” He squeezes Keith tightly. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I have some idea,” Keith chuckles. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, even before we talked about it. I know you’re missing your family really hard. I hope this will help you through the rest of our time here in space.”

“It will! This will help me a ton!”

“Good. I’m sorry I could arrange a video call or anything, but Allura and Pidge told me we’re too far from Earth. I’m sorry.”

“This is perfect! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. Now, can we cuddle?”

“Of course! But first!” Lance leans up and connects their lips. 

Lance slips his tongue between Keith’s lips, languidly tangling their tongues together. Keith slowly walks them back to Lance’s bed, laying Lance down and crawling on top of him. their hands lazily explore each other’s bodies, mapping out each other’s skin. They make small noises of contentment, tilting their heads to deepen the kiss.

When they break the kiss to breathe, Lance smiles up at Keith. “Thank you again,” he murmurs, brushing their noses together.

“Of course.” Keith moves around so he’s laying beside Lance. “Hope this makes you feel a little less lonely.”

“With you around, I never feel lonely. Sure I miss my parents and family, but as long as I have you I’ll be okay until I can see them again.”

“You’re so mushy,” he mumbles, nuzzling Lance’s neck. “But I feel the same. As long as I have you.”

“I guess we’ll be mushy together,” Lance chuckles, turning over on his side to scoot closer to Keith. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Closing their eyes, they press their foreheads together and bask in each other’s presence.

_I’m not lonely when I have you._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 93...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
